Perceptions of a Shattered Brain
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Tributes either come out of the arena dead or permanently scarred. The arena has literally shattered Wiress's brain. With the love and patience of one person, she learns how to adapt to the world and interpret it through her now unique perspective.
1. Chaotic Consciousness

Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, I would have spent more time on the backstories of our favorite D3 victors :)

A/N: If anyone has heard of Sensory Processing Disorder (Sensory Integration Dysfunction), this could really happen to Wiress if she sustained a brain injury during her Games. Just a little occupational therapy / rehabilitation medicine factoid for you all :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Chaotic Consciousness

I woke up to a bright light - searing light that seemed to fry my optic nerves, the heat traveling to the center of my brain. My head pounded and I shut my eyes again groaning. I felt a gentle cloth wipe my eyes. At the same time, I felt a large rough hand squeeze mine. I opened my eyes just a crack. "Wiress? It's me, can you hear me?" I relaxed a little at hearing that calm gentle voice. I blinked and looked around the room. It was still lit by that harsh fluorescent light that reflected off the metal on the IV pole next to my bed and the lenses of my mentor's glasses. "Wiress?" The gentle voice cut through the pain of all the light hitting my brain all at once.

"Beetee." I said quietly before fatigue from trying to make sense out of this little room overtook me again. The only coherent thing my brain knows are memories. I dream about the factories in District 3. I dream about hugging my grandmother goodbye in the Justice Building. Mostly I dream about the Games. Of running and hiding. Of making traps and then hiding so I don't see who their victims are. I am up in the tree connecting wires that run through my final trap. The three trapped Careers are screaming in terror. Their screams scare me too, but I am wrapping a wire around the anode of the battery pack when I see a blinding flash of light and the world goes black.

I wake up with my left leg trapped. My hands go down to feel for bark or rope, but it's fabric. _Fabric?_ I pull on it, and my leg flops around. I know I want to get untangled, but I can't. I jump at a sudden loud slamming noise. My heart is racing, and I can't figure out where I am. The lights are too bright, and the sheets being thrown about on the bed are shifting the lights and shadows constantly. I'm aware of someone crying.

"It's ok, shhh, Wiress, it's ok." I hear the soothing voice of my mentor. Hands hold me down, but I see the sheets moving still. Everything is still moving too fast for me to make sense of it all. My leg is freed. I am being held in strong arms as two people move around my bed. They remove the sheets to reveal a nondescript plastic mattress. The light is reflecting off it in odd places, and I stare at the lights. I jump at another loud sound. The door is now closed. My heart-rate is slowing.

When will the harshness of the lights go away? When will I be able to control my body again? When will I be able to hear normally again? My mentor is saying something, but in the chaos of my brain, his voice is cutting in and out like a bad radio signal. The only sense that doesn't overwhelm me and send me into a panic are his arms around me and his hands wrapping around mine. _  
_


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2: Trapped

The world is scary but coherent when I am in the arena. When I open my eyes, the world is still scary because it's incoherent. Eventually I feel people manipulating my limbs. I don't kick or try and hit anyone that comes close to me. The light is less harsh, but it's the little things I notice: a reflection of the overhead light on the railing of my bed, a crease of my sheet that's been there the whole morning, the sound of a cart being pushed down the hallway - those little things draw my whole attention. I find myself fascinated with staring at the boundaries of the white tiles on the floor after breakfast. I'm lost in the perfect symmetry of the pattern until someone gently lifts my chin and helps me sit back so I can be fed lunch. My neck muscles ache and I shut my eyes against the pain. I can't open my mouth or swallow until the throbbing goes away because I can't focus on anything else. I'm completely at the mercy of everyone around me and at the mercy of my environment.

"You're halfway done." Beetee says as he watches me swallow another spoonful of food. "That's more than you ate yesterday for lunch." He smiles. I focus on his upturned mouth. Then I notice the lines etched in his face. He is tired. He is saying something, so I pull my attention away from his face and look down at the white sheets. "I would like to take you down the hallway, ok?" He pauses. "Wiress?" I nod.

"How long -" I ask before I notice that the the butter on my mashed potatoes has melted. I stare at the swirls mingling with the solid food.

"How long will we be gone?" Beetee asked. I shake my head. "How long have you been here?" I nod. "Two weeks." He lifts me out of bed and into a wheelchair. It takes effort just to sit up. Beetee opens the door and wheels me out into the hallway.

The noise hits me like a tidal-wave. I hear the stomping of feet on the hard tile, the slamming of doors, the voices behind closed doors. Somewhere a light is burning out because it's flickering. I shut my eyes and put my hands over my ears. Crunching myself into a ball, I try and hide from the onslaught. Beetee's arms are around me again lifting me out of the chair. The fabric of his shirt is soft and I don't want to let go.

I bury my face in his shirt and sob. "What's wrong, honey?" He asked concerned. I can't tell him. Not because I don't know what's wrong, but because my brain has to calm down first. I'm trapped. In this room. In my brain that can no longer function. In a body that doesn't do what I want it to do. "I'm here for you. Don't worry. I'm here for you." Beetee says over and over. I nod because I know he won't leave me. He's told me before the games, and he stays true to his word. Even if I'm trapped in this room forever, he will be there caring for me.


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3: Explanations

I wake again with my hands in Beetee's and his voice coaxing me to open my eyes. The lights don't hurt as much. I get lost in the intricate patterns of his face, but I still maintain my train of thought. _Am I getting better?_

"I met with your neurologist this morning." Beetee said. "He says you have Sensory Processing Disorder." I nod. I was an engineering apprentice. Now I am broken. My brain is now defective. "When the lightning bolt hit the tree, the electric shock and the force of your fall caused brain trauma." Beetee cupped my chin in his hands. "Wiress, I know it's hard to hear, but you're not completely broken." He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. I sniffled.

"But - broken still." I whispered. I stared down at my sheets.

"You can be fixed and still work in the world." Beetee said. "There are ways you can adapt - even complete your engineering certification." I bit my lip and stared at him. It seemed impossible, but he sounded confident. I only had one more year to go until my engineering exams when I was reaped. Beetee squeezed my hands and inched closer to my bed. I looked at him through my tears which were making the lights look funny and the world become distorted. "Wiress?" I nodded to show I was still processing his words. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way, ok?"

"Ok." I whispered. I squeezed his hands back. "Thank you." He wrapped me in a hug as the sobs came.


	4. Homecomming

I was beginning to gain strength. Standing made me dizzy at first. Two and a half weeks after the Games ended, I felt my bare feet on the cold tiles. Beetee stood a yard away from me. I held onto the bar installed along the side of the wall. The light glinted at it and I stared at it before looking up into his face. "You can do this, Wiress." I nodded and took a step. _Step, reposition hand, look at Beetee. Step. Repeat._ I grabbed onto Beetee's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me. "That's it." He said. "That's my girl." He said smiling. "I'm still giving you a lift to the living room." He helped me sit in a wheelchair before wheeling me out into the hallway. I was used to the noises by now, but I was starting to feel tired. We went into the living room where my stylist waited by a large green chair with an ottoman. I stared at the patterns the woven texture of the fabric made. "Wiress - we're going to get you into your dress now."

"For -" I began. The change of scenery was making me forget why we were there.

"For your interview. Ceasar is joining us by phone." Beetee explained. The stylist helped me out of my hospital gown and into a simple light blue dress. Together, she and Beetee helped me sit in the large chair. Beetee helped me settle my feet on the ottoman and then sat on a low stool next to my chair. He took his hand in mine and I smiled.

"Thank - you - for helping." I whispered. The stylist brought a small black platform attached to a cord over to the chair and set it on one of the arm-rests. I knew what it was: it was a two-way microphone. I smiled at Beetee.

"I believe you helped -" I looked at the microphone again watching the light reflect off of it, and I heard the faint hum of static.

"I helped design it, yes." Beetee said. We smiled at each other. "It's nice to know an engineer's work is appreciated."

"Greetings, Wiress!" Ceasar's voice called cheerfully.

"Hi." I said.

"I heard you needed a bit more time to rest up, but I'm glad you agreed to do the interview in the comfort of your training quarters. I nodded. Beetee squeezed my hand reassuringly. "So, tell me, Wiress, what was it like when you first woke and realized you were the victor?"

"I - It was - the light was very bright when I woke." I admitted. "It - It was confusing at first. Beetee - helped me -" I paused.

"I helped her make sense of her surroundings." Beetee put in.

"Well, hats off to Beetee for being an excellent mentor!" I smiled. I could hear the crowd in the background. "Now, Wiress - many people thought the odds were - shall I say - _not_ in your favor. What turned it around for you?" I looked at Beetee confused. I was still trying to get used the new room, and I wasn't used to talking for this long.

"I - guess - Beetee told me - to use my mind." I paused. "I used what I learned in - engineering school."

"Very well. Why the sad face?" Ceasar asked. I looked up shocked. That's when I realized one of the many cameras in the room must be sending a feed to the audience wherever Ceasar was.

"Terrance - my -" My voice caught in my throat.

"Her district partner." Beetee finished. "He was intelligent much like Wiress. They were allies for a good part of the Games."

"I'm sure you want to do something to honor your district partner's memory, yes?" I nodded.

"Something in the - computer factory." I said. "Terrance - worked there. He - He enjoyed it." My head was beginning to hurt. Tears came to my eyes again. Beetee reached up and wiped them away with his fingers.

"We're almost done." Ceasar said. "Do you have any aspirations as a newly crowned victor?"

"Get my engineering license - I guess - just - go home - make life - better - somehow." I heard applause come from the other end of the microphone before the stylist shut it off.

"They're going to do a recap of the Games." Beetee explained. "We're going to greet Ceasar in person and then go home ok?"

"Home -" I said between my tears. Beetee gave me yet another hug. He gave me earplugs to wear and then settled me into my wheelchair. We made our way to the auditorium where Ceasar normally interviews the victors live.

"Here we go, up to Ceasar's palace." Beetee joked. I gave him a small smile.

"Beetee - I want to walk -" I paused as the cylinder took us up to the stage.

"I'll be next to you." Beetee said. He put an arm around my waist to support me, and I held onto his other hand. I nearly froze as the multicolored crowd assaulted my vision all at once. Many people were taking pictures, the flashes flickering across the crowd like mini lightning bolts. Beetee began walking slowly. I regained my bearings and focused on Ceaser getting closer and closer to me. _Step, look at Ceaser - step repeat._ Ceaser smiled and shook my hand. We stopped for a moment before continuing our walk across the stage.

Beetee scooped me up in his arms once we were backstage. I fumbled with the ear plugs. Even though the noise from the room was deafening, I could feel myself blacking out. "Home." I whispered.

I opened my eyes and found myself in bed. Not my hospital bed, but a bed on a train. Beetee looked sound asleep even though he also looked rather cramped in the chair next to my bed. I closed my eyes and focused on the regular thuds of the metal wheels and cogs. "Wiress?" Beetee asked gently shaking me awake. "We're home, honey." I smelled the soot coming from the factories. Beetee picked me up again and the doors of our car were opened. I stiffened at the noise of the crowd, but I could pick out the dark blue sweaters of my class from the Engineering academy. Someone was making their way through the crowd with a bouquet of bright yellow, purple, and red flowers.

"Grandma!" I gasped. My grandma smiled and pressed the flowers into my hands.

"Oh - Wiress - my grandbaby-" Grandma wrapped me in a hug. "Beetee - thank you - thank you - she's home -" I reached out and held her hand. She led us through the crowd. We got in a car and the driver took us to Victor's Village. "Wiress - honey, Beetee says we can stay at his house until you get better. He has your room all set up. One of your teachers came and got all your books. You'll love the bookshelves in there. You can do your work there until you're strong enough to go to classes, ok?" I nodded. Grandma held my hands and tears ran down her face. "You're home - thank God, you're home - You just worry about getting better now, dear."

I woke up from my nap and stared at the area uncomprehendingly. I was in a hospital bed, but there were floor to ceiling bookshelves along the wall across from the foot of my bed. A window was to my right, and I watched the breeze blow a dark curtain back and forth. I looked to my left at a desk - my old desk. I stared at the wood grain patterns and then looked around the room again. "Wiress?" I jumped and looked around at the person standing in the doorway. "I have your dinner." Beetee said. He placed a tray on my bedside table and helped me sit up. "Your grandmother cooked it." he said smiling. I took a bite of soup and smiled.

"It's good - to be home." I said slowly. My hand found Beetee's and we smiled at each other. I had to fight to keep my eyes open through the meal. I dozed to Beetee's footsteps leaving the room, the empty dishes clattering on the dinner tray. Grateful tears came to my eyes. Beetee helped me come home.


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5: Recovery

Grandma would bring a stack of books to my bedside table. I would read them. In the afternoon, Beetee would help me down to eat lunch. I was getting stronger. I could even go into the kitchen and help cook if none of the appliances were running. Once Beetee suddenly began running the electric mixer, and I dropped the measuring cup I was holding. Oil had spilt everywhere, and I was crying. "How - can I - go back to the shop?" I asked.

"We'll work on it, I promise." Beetee said. He helped me to the table where I was able to collect myself again.

Grandma was sitting at the table when I came down. I went to the kitchen and filled a pitcher of water and brought it to the table. She smiled at me and took my hands. I watched the water that was still sloshing around a bit in the container. "She's getting stronger, Beetee! She got that pitcher of water." Grandma said beaming. I blushed a bit. Beetee just chuckled before going into the kitchen and getting our sandwiches.

"Is is hard for you -" I paused looking at the designs on the platter in front of us. "Is it - hard to - care for us?"

"No." Beetee said. He smiled. "You two are the only family I have."

"But you're only -" I paused.

"Twenty-six?" Beetee asked. I nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately - my parents passed away early." I bit my lip and reached out for his hand.

"Mine -" I looked at my grandma. I didn't want to make her sad. "I - as well."

"My son and his wife died in a factory accident several years ago." Grandma explained. We ate in silence. Beetee squeezed my hand, and I realized that we were still holding hands under the table. "They would be pleased to see how you're taking care of their girl."

"I believe she's a young lady now." Beetee said smiling. He motioned that he would be right back and went into the kitchen. He came out with a small cake. "As of today, she is nineteen years old." I smiled.

"You didn't - have to -" I stammered. I stared at the flickering flame of the candle on the chocolate frosting.

"It was my pleasure." Beetee said smiling. "The doctor told me that your stomach was able to handle a bit of chocolate cake." I smiled.

"Make a wish, my little live-wire!" Grandma said using my childhood nickname.

"I - I wish I was better." I stammered before blowing out the candle.

"You're getting better, trust me, you are." Grandma said smiling. "You're getting stronger every day, don't you worry about that."

"Would you like to go to classes next week?" Beetee asked. "If you take it easy this week?" I nodded eagerly. The afternoon was spent in the living room studying on the couch with Beetee next to me working on his inventions. The world didn't seem so overwhelming when I was concentrating on engineering. The formulas were predictable and a confusing looking problem could be sorted out with a few sketches on graph paper. "I think your classmates will be impressed with your work here." Beetee said smiling.

"Thanks." I said. He looked at my graph-paper pad. "How did you come up with that?" He asked pointing to a component of a conveyor belt I was sketching. I explained. "May I use that in my design?"

"What are you working on?" I asked. He showed me. "Yeah. Sure." I paused. "So - after my exam - do you think we could - work together? Inventing things?" Beetee smiled at me.

"I would be honored." He said softly. I put my hand in his. Our fingers laced together as we gave each other a squeeze.

"I would be too." I said smiling. "It will give me - something to focus on." Beetee nodded. It would shift my focus from always thinking about my Games and the related destruction to creating things. We smiled at each other again. Yes, I was indeed getting better.


	6. Integration

Chapter 6: Integration

I opened the doors to the Engineering Academy and was greeted with an onslaught of cheering. I focused on a brick above a doorway to help myself stay focused and not get overwhelmed. I looked around at the students cheering for me in the lobby. My senior class was welcoming me back. "Welcome back, Wiress!" Mr. Jones said hugging me.

"We kept your workbench the same!" Mike said grinning. I nodded my thanks.

"I have -" I handed Mr. Jones a thick envelope that had the assigned drawings in them.

"My my - nothing slows you down, does it, Miss Wiress Carpenter?" Mr. Jones asked chuckling.

"It - It helps - me stay focused on good things." I explained. Julie and Melissa walked with me to class. It was easy to listen and not worry about speaking as they filled me in on what we were doing and of course how everyone was so estatic to have me back. We entered the seniors' classroom which was more like a work area. I had a box of earplugs on my desk as well as a little lamp that would offset the fluorescent lighting. I would wear earplugs when the students were using the machines so I could concentrate. Julie sat next to me so I could look at her notes in case I missed something during Mr. Jones' lectures. Sometimes peoples' voices would cut in and out in my brain if I was feeling overwhelmed.

My first few days back at school were exhausting, yet I finally felt like I was myself again. My train of thought was broken by Julie sneezing. "Oh - sorry!" Julie gasped before blowing her nose. "My mom wanted me to stay home - but - I know you need my notes."

"Oh - I don't -" My train of thought was interrupted by another of her sneezes. "I - I've been doing fine." I brought her a box of kleenexes from the back of the room. We went back to discussing how to design a bridge as part of our project for the hour.

"Wiress - I'm going to move to another bench so you can -" She paused to sneeze again. "Concentrate."

"Ok." I said softly. I patted her on the back before going back to my work. Melissa sat next to me and we worked on our projects together.

"It's almost like you've never left!" Melissa exclaimed giving me a hug my second week back. I smiled. I was getting back into a routine, but there were still the nightmares that would wake me up. I would do my homework until I fell back asleep. Beetee had found me asleep at my desk several nights ago. I spent the previous weekend in bed recovering from the activity of the week. "Do you want to go to Meg's house after school today?"

"I - I dunno. I - I guess I'll see how I feel." I said. "I still get tired." I admitted. Melissa nodded understandingly. I went back to my drawing. The scratchiness in the back of my throat was bothering me again. I still didn't talk much, so maybe the little conversation with Melissa irritated it. The scratchiness made it hard to concentrate on my work. I sighed. During a break between class sessions, I got some water. That made me feel better. The day ended and I walked with Melissa to her house. She lived halfway between the school and Victor's village. Beetee would pick me up there.

"That's odd!" Melissa said. "Look at the middle stack on Factory 4." I looked. Thick black smoke was coming out.

"I - I don't hear an alarm." I said. I gulped. "Should we -" I looked at Melissa.

"Maybe you and Beetee could check it out." I nodded. I coughed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Soot. I think. Yeah." I coughed again. We reached Melissa's apartment building.

"Come in and wait for Beetee here." She said opening the door to the lobby. I looked out the window at the smokestack with the black billowing smoke. "Wiress - Wiress - he's here. He said you can go check out the factory." Melissa was saying. I blinked.

"I - how -"

"Oh - I explained it to him. You seemed - preoccupied." Melissa explained. I got in the car and Beetee drove to Factory 4. It was the electronics factory where they made computer chips and fiber optics as well as wires.

"I'll ask the foreman what's going on." Beetee said. "If I need you, I'll get you."

"Beetee -" I paused. I grasped both of his hands before he could open the door. "Please - be careful." To my surprise, Beetee placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I will." He said, his lips brushing my hairline. Even though I was used to soot, it was making me cough. I sighed. I had only been outside to go to school and back. I guess my body was still getting used to being home. Beetee came out a few minutes later. He opened the door and handed me some ear-plugs and tinted safety goggles. "Everything's ok. They're just burning extra materials today. But the foreman said that since you're here, he wanted a fresh pair of eyes to look at something."

"I don't have my -" I began as I put in my earplugs. The change of how my voice sounded made me loose my train of thought.

"Engineering certification?" Beetee asked. "That's ok. Your classmates are consulting on projects already." I nodded. Beetee handed me a slate so I could write things down instead of try and talk in a noisy place such as a factory. Beetee put on a helmet and safety goggles and we went inside. The noise was still overwhelming, and things were moving so fast that I had to make a conscious effort to focus on walking. The foreman waved us into a room. Thankfully, it was away from the noise of the main floor. It housed a prototype of a piece of equipment. I took out one of my earplugs.

"Wiress, it's a pleasure to meet you." The foreman said shaking hands. "Beetee tells me you're quite the designer. I smiled and shrugged. "He told me you're the humble type." He explained his problem and I took a look. After sketching some things out on my slate, both Beetee and I chipped in on how he could solve his problem. "Well - thanks for stopping by. You take care, Beetee, and Wiress, you talk to me once you get that certification." I raised my eyebrows. "You'll pass with flying colors. Everyone knows that." I nodded. Beetee and I left the factory.

"I feel - normal." I said. He smiled at me as we pulled up to the house. "Like - I'm - back."

"I'm glad." Beetee said. "That's a very _very_ good thing to feel." We walked hand in hand into the house. Grandma set some tea on the dining room table. I was grateful for it and it soothed my throat. I blushed as Beetee went on about how I helped the man at the factory.

"You helped -" I said looking at the tea-pot.

"I know I helped also, but he'll use your suggestion for sure." I nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner." I said yawning. I felt more tired than usual, but I had gone on a bit of an excursion after school. The old Wiress would have been able to do school, go on an outing and then spend several hours on homework before going to bed. I wasn't at that point, but I knew I was getting there.


	7. Setback

Chapter 7: Setback

I was glad they didn't get rid of my hospital bed yet. I used the railing pull myself up when Beetee woke me for dinner. "Wiress, are you ok?" He asked concerned. "You look really pale."

"I'm - I guess - tired."

"Well, it's dinner in bed for you." He said cheerfully. He pulled the beside table over to me before going downstairs to get the familiar tray ready. Grandma came in and put her hand on my forehead.

"You're warm."

"I was under my blankets." I said.

"I'm getting you some more tea, honey. Your voice sounds scratchy." Grandma said. Soon I was settled with my dinner. Grandma would put her hand on my forehead every few minutes. "Now that won't do." She said noticing I was slowing down on eating.

"I - I had - did Beetee tell you -"

"About going to the factory?" Grandma asked. I nodded. "He did, and I know you were worried about him and thinking about your parents." She said gently. "I think they would be proud of you for wanting to check things out. Making sure everything was ok." She kissed me. "Now eat up, little one."

"Grandma - I'm nineteen!" I said blushing more because Beetee was in the doorway and had probably heard Grandma call me 'little one.'

"I'm seventy-five." Grandma replied. "I'm in a house of youngins, so I can call you little ones if I want." She said smiling. I humored her and finished my dinner. "Lay down."

"Could you bring me my -" I looked at one of my engineering books on the desk.

"Ok - for two hours only. Then you're going to bed early." Grandma said firmly. "You still don't look well." I sighed.

Grandma was right. I fell asleep half an hour before the two-hour limit was up. Grandma felt my head and tsked. She had me drink some cool juice before I went back to bed. I dreamed about the arena and woke up crying. To my surprise, Beetee was next to my bed resuming his position of watching over me. I felt a cold glass rod under my arm and heard Grandma talking. I was feeling feverish and coughing. Her and Beetee's voices were cutting in and out of my brain. I groaned and felt a cool cloth on my forehead.

Time moved at an irratic pace again. I would wake up with the sunlight blinding me. Other times I would wake up doubled over coughing in the middle of the night. I would hear Beetee's and Grandma's voices sometimes coming from far away, and sometimes right next to my bed. Sometimes the sheets felt scratchy, other times, I felt so cold that nothing would help. I woke once to someone wrapping a band around my hand before I felt a pinprick on the back of my hand. Other hands held me down to keep from fighting. My arm began to get cold and I tried to pull it away from a stronger person's grasp. The next time I was aware of my surroundings, I felt cloth or rope around my arm tying it to the railing of the bed. I was able to make out a tube running from my arm up to an IV bag.

When I woke one morning, my fever had gone away as well as the tightness in my chest. I stared at the IV watching the liquid drip from the bag into the long tube. "Hi, honey." Grandma said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I whispered. "Where's -" I looked around the room slowly.

"Beetee?" Grandma asked. "He's in one of the factories for the morning, but he'll be here in the afternoon as always."

"Always?" I asked.

"That's been his schedule for the last two weeks." Grandma explained. "Honey, you're recovering from pneumonia." I nodded.

"School?" I croaked.

"No, honey, not for a while." I blinked. "You can do your work here like you did before. They don't have a problem with that. When the doctor comes by today, he'll explain things." I stared at the ceiling and watched the ceiling fan whir around. Tears came to my eyes. I was trapped again in a room with people having to care for me. I thought I was getting better. Now I would have to start all over again. "Honey - you're still farther along than you were when we brought you home." I turned my face away from her so she wouldn't see me crying.


	8. Anger

Chapter 8: Anger

The doctor told me that he didn't know when I would be able to go back to school. I was trapped. Not in a sterile room in the Capital, but in a room in Beetee's house in District 3. Though they didn't tell me, Beetee and Grandma had re-arranged their schedules to care for me.

"Why don't you go?" I asked as Beetee placed the tray of food on my bedside table and pushed the table over my bed.

"I am." Beetee said. "I'm still consulting at Factory 4 tomorrow, but only for the morning." He was spending the day at home working on the plans before the actual meeting.

"I mean why not -" I willed myself to focus on what I wanted to say even though the smell of food was fighting for my limited attention. "Why not- for the whole day?"

"Your grandmother can't get you into the wheelchair." Beetee said. "I can, and your PT appointment is that afternoon." He kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be ok." His shoes made a dull thump on the wood floors as he made his way back to his workshop.

Suddenly a wave of anger hit me. Beetee _should_ spend the whole day at the factory explaining his invention and training the other engineers. Why is he holding back? Me. I'm the reason. Why wasn't I allowed to die in the Capital? Why did they keep me alive with their machines and feed me? I looked down at my tray of food. Suddenly I shoved it off the table. I covered my ears and cried as it fell to the floor with a deafening crash. Beetee wasn't allowed to feed me anymore. Neither was my grandmother. They weren't allowed to keep me alive. I couldn't finish school, I couldn't pass my engineering exam, or do any consulting work. was nothing anymore. Dying would be better than being a burden - a helpless shell of what I was before the Games.

"Wiress - what happened?" Beetee asked frantically hurrying back into the room. "Wiress - c'mon, honey try to talk to me." Beetee put a hand on my shoulder. I was still curled up in bed crying.

"Go away!" I yelled, even though my own voice went through my head. Beetee reached down to pick up the mess on the floor. "NO! No more food - no - more -" I burst into tears again. "Let - me - go. Just - let - me - die." I managed to choke out. I buried my head in my hands and drew me knees up to my chest and cried. Beetee touched my shoulder and I flinched.

"I can't let you go, Wiress." Beetee said. He pulled the side-rail of my bed and put his arms around me. "I'm not going to let you go."

"Why?" I spat out. "I -" I looked at the curtains blowing in the breeze from the open window. "I'm too much - work."

"No. You're never too much work." Beetee said softly. I shook my head violently. "Don't do that, Wiress. Don't tell yourself that."

"Why? Tell me!" I yelled in his face hoping it would cause him as much pain as hearing it caused me.

"I love you." Beetee said. I cried and shook my head. Yet he kept on saying it over and over again. "I love you, Wiress. I'm never leaving you. I love you." I cried until my voice gave out. I lay on my side and felt the hot tears stream down my face. I closed my eyes and it was only then that I felt his arms around me. He was laying next to me on top of the covers. The air blowing through the window was cooler like it was as the sun was going down. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. As I drifted off to sleep, I felt emptiness where before I was angry. But I felt a tiny spark of something else. Gratefulness for the man who had never left my side from the time I got reaped to now. And hope. Because with Beetee by my side, I realized I could muster up the strength to go on.


	9. Duties

Chapter 9: Duties

I made a deal with the doctors. I could go to school two days a week to work on practical lab assignments. Otherwise I'd stay home and do my work there. Winter Break was coming up soon. Before the first snow-storm, Beetee was able to order a new bed for me as the doctors determined I wouldn't need the hospital bed.

On a Saturday, I was in the living room sketching in my notebook when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Grandma." I said as Grandma began arranging the quilt-in-progress that was draped over her legs on the other couch. I opened the door and supressed a gasp. Two men in suits who were clearly Capital officials stood on the doorstep.

"We're looking for Beetee." One of them said.

"I'll - I'll get him." I said quickly, tearing my gaze away from their multi-colored blazers and ties.

"If you gentlemen would be so kind as to remove your shoes, I'll get tea going." Grandma said. I chuckled to myself. When I lived with her, she would welcome anyone in who was at the door to our one bedroom apartment whether it was a starving youth or a visiting Peacekeeper. She was going on about her quilt and how she was using some of Beetee's old clothes for squares when Beetee and I came down. Beetee broke his grasp on my hand seconds before we walked down the stairs. "Here's your young man." She said. "I'll leave you two to your chit-chat. Come on, Wiress, we can work in your room."

"Actually - we need to speak to Wiress too. You may - continue with your blanket." One of the men who had a mostly green suit said. "I'm sure they can show us around the dining room or kitchen if we need something. Thank you Mrs. Carpenter."

Beetee and I sat at the table. I was nervous, but I willed myself to take deep breaths. I needed to be calm so I could concentrate on what they were saying easier. The other man who had a mostly blue suit had real diamonds on the buttons on his suit. They glinted in the light, and I knew I was staring at them while tuning everything else out. Beetee discretely squeezed my hand to bring my focus back. "We need to discuss Wiress' contribution to the Capital and your continuing contributions to the Capital, Mr. Tesla."

"I was thinking I could invent along with Beetee." I said quickly.

"Hm." Green suit said. He had an odd smirk on his face. "Wiress, stand up." I stood up shakily. "Come to the end of the table." I stood so I was at the end of the table and looked at our guests. "Turn around." I turned around slowly. I was in a simple light brown dress and long stockings as I had recently come back from the store with Grandma. "You think so?" He asked his colleague. "I could make her useful in - my capacity too." He grinned. "Part time engineer part time - guest of the Capital?"

"No!" Beetee said forcefully. I jumped as his chair clattered loudly to the floor. He stood up and his fists were on the table clenched. "You do that and I swear on the nation of Panem that I will stop making your pretty gadgets."

"You _are_ mighty protective of Three's newest Victor, Mr. Tesla." Blue suit said, his eyebrows raised.

"She's - she's just recovered from pneumonia, and she was bedridden for a month after the Games!" Beetee said furiously. "I don't want you -" He pointed at Green Suit. "To jeopardize her health any further. I promise you - if you try to make her do anything else than her projects - her death of illness will be on your hands!"

"Very well." Green suit said. "Beetee - my offer still stands - perhaps your extra income could go for an addition on your house so your - guests can stay permanently."

"No." Beetee said. "I am willing to step up my production efforts - and with Wiress by my side, I think that's possible. That's my only offer."

"Very well - Both of you shall meet us at the train station in an hour. We're going to finalize your contracts for the next year." Blue suit said. I cringed as they shut the front door loudly.

"Beetee -" I gasped. His arms were around me. He was shaking. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll tell your grandmother we'll be away until tomorrow. She'll be ok here, don't worry." Beetee said before kissing me on the top of my head.

"Ok." I whispered. I gave him a hug and ran my fingers down his arms until we were holding hands while standing an arm length apart. "Beetee - I - I want to help you - with whatever this is."

"I have a plan. Don't worry." Beetee said smiling. "I'll make sure your duties are appropriate to your skills and talents."

"What about - my -" I paused. I still had sensory issues and lingering health issues.

"They'll have to accommodate you. Don't worry."

"I - I don't know how -" I paused. Beetee stared at me curiously. "Thank you." I let go of Beetee's hands and then gave him a hug. Tentatively, I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you - for - everything."

"Our duties in the Capital are waiting." Beetee said smiling. "But before that, we have one thing to take care of." I nodded.


	10. Contracts

_A/N: I just would like to thank you all for reviewing and/or reading this story :) I didn't realize it would be so popular with so many people! This chapter and the next one are sappy as my way of saying thanks! :D_

* * *

Chapter 10: Contracts

"What was - the green suit talking about?" I asked quickly.

"Many victors - offer - themselves - literally - to the citizens of the Capital as a condition of their - income." Beetee explained frowning. My stomach dropped.

"No one - would want a sick girl." I whispered. "That's why - you -" I stared into Beetee's eyes who were still burning with anger.

"That's not why I got upset." Beetee explained. "You're too talented - too - precious - to - for that to happen to you." I nodded. "You should change. I suggest the green dress you wore home."

To my surprise, he was in the car with Grandma when I came back downstairs. Beetee drove quickly to the Justice Building. "You're in a hurry, young man." Grandma said smiling as he practically bolted out of the car. He met one of the District Magistrates outside. "Wiress, why don't you help this old dear out of the car?" I laughed as I took Grandma's hand and walked up the Justice Building steps together.

"So, I heard you needed to get this welding contract off the ground before you two head to the Capital?" The magistrate asked smiling at Beetee. He nodded. "Let's get out of this sun." Even though it was much colder by one of the pillars of the building, we huddled in its shadow. "Well, here it is." The magistrate turned a clipboard over. On it was a marriage certificate. I gasped.

"You can trust him, my live-wire. He's never let us down yet." Grandma said smiling.

"I -" I paused. "Wow." I realized we were doing this secretly.

"Short but powerful contract, eh?" The magistrate asked smiling. I nodded. I looked into Beetee's face. Here was the man who vowed to help me no matter how others thought I would do during the Games and who has seen me through sickness and pain. I only hoped I would be able to do as good of a job helping him through rough patches in life if it came to it. I reached over and held his hand. He squeezed it before signing his name on the certificate. I signed it and Grandma signed as a witness. "There you go. Now they can't say you don't have the proper paperwork!" We got back into the car, but the ride to the train station was a blur. I was mesmerized by the the fabric of my dress and my coat for most of it.

"I can drive back to your place, Beetee." Grandma said. Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "You - and Mrs. Tesla - enjoy yourselves." She said smiling. "I trust you with my grandbaby." She said louder before kissing both of us.

Somehow we made it on the train and I sat down in a plush seat, my head spinning. Yesterday Melissa, Julie, and I were at Melissa's house having tea and discussing our group project. Now less than twenty-four hours later, I was en route to the Capital about ready to sign some sort of engineering contract where I would be somewhat forced to use my skills for the Capital. Oh yes, and I was married to Beetee as of five minutes ago. The world and the chaos of my thoughts faded as I focused on a point on the window where the rubber was beginning to come undone from the metal of the wall.

I felt a blanket go around my shoulders. Beetee wrapped me up and pulled me closer. I rubbed the soft fabric over my face before sitting on his lap. "Beetee - why -" I paused.

"To protect the one I love." He whispered. "So they know you're mine."

"I'm glad you're mine too." I whispered before dozing off hearing his heart-beat through his shirt. Loud cheering outside the window woke me up. I instinctively wrapped my arms tighter around Beetee. It took me about a minute to process what I was seeing out the window. We were back in the Capital again with people cheering for us. "How -"

"They recognize the victor's trains." Beetee explained. With his firm grip on my hand, I was able to stand and collect my things. I put my earplugs in and took a deep breath. _Focus. _A peacekeeper met us at the door and escorted us through the crowd. I focused on the insignia on her uniform to drown out the overpowering noise, colors, and movement of the crowd. My knees started shaking when I realized where we were. The doors of the Training Center loomed in front of us. _Step. Look at the door. Step._ The peacekeeper opened the door for us. I stepped on the marble floor and looked around at the multicolored furniture. The door had closed, blocking the noise from the crowd, but I was no less overwhelmed. A crystal chandelier scattered its light causing shadows in odd places. They began moving and fusing into blackness as I felt my knees and body give way. _  
_

"What happened?" A male's voice asked.

"Change of altitude." Beetee explained. I smelled a foul smell of something right under my nose. I coughed and opened my eyes. I was in Beetee's arms. He was sitting on a couch in the living room of District 3's living quarters. A Capital attendant was holding smelling salts under my nose.

"Oh - thanks." I said weakly to her. She nodded and put the first-aid kit back.

"I can see why you want her to have a desk job." I recognized the green suited man from earlier that day. His co-worker was with him. I sat up slowly and then stood up. The four of us walked to the table in the corner of the room.

"So, Mr. Tesla and Miss Carpenter." Blue suit began. "You two want to do engineering work for the Capital?" We nodded. "Wiress Carpenter, what are you good at?" _  
_

"Designing manufacturing equipment." I said. I paused. "I've helped alter the designs of machines in the factories." Another pause. "My first project was to make an assembly line safer."

"I see." Blue suit said. "Now - how do you envision helping Beetee here?"

"He can make - the inventions - and I suppose -" I trailed off for a second, y eyes scanning the room, but forced my mind to get back on track. "I could develop machines to make them." I took a deep breath. My head began to ache. How the Capitalites lived in this overstimulating environment of odd shapes of all colors, I couldn't fathom.

"Very well." Blue suit said before pulling a piece of paper out of his briefcase. "We would like a new line of cameras to use for various televised events - including this year's Games." He slid the paper over to us. "With two intelligent victors such as yourselves working on it, I'm sure they will be top notch."

"And if they fail to meet our standards - your deal is off." Green suit said. Beetee read through the document. I was so focused on reading it along with him that I didn't notice Green suit leave his place and stand behind me. "Though - intelligence and beauty - fragile beauty - is prized by some citizens in the Capital." I bit my lip as he ran his fingers down my neck and slid them under the neckline of my dress. I was too scared to move. "Think about it, Mr. Tesla." Beetee whipped his head around. Cold fury was etched in his face.

"Wiress and I shall sign your contract." Beetee said. "And then I am asking you to leave at once as this is _Victor's headquarters._" He signed his name and slid it over to me. My hands were shaking. Green Suit was still massaging my shoulders.

"What do you think, my pretty little engineer?" He asked in my ear. "We could make sure you're comfortable. Provide you better medical care than you probably get in your own district."

"I - I - prefer - designing things - using - my - true talent." I stammered. Somehow, I scrawled my name next to Beetee's. Beetee stood up and pushed Green Suit's hands off my shoulders and wrapped me in a hug.

"Take your contract. Go." He said in a steady but furious voice. The suited men left and slammed the door behind themselves. "Wiress honey -" I let my tears fall. We were still prisoners - slaves of the Capital. "I won't let them hurt you - I won't let him touch you ever again."

"We're in this together." I whispered.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Beetee said pulling me tighter.

"I know." I whispered. "I - I won't leave you." I stared into his eyes and my brain seemed focused on each individual eyelash. "Beetee - I love you." He cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine. He guided me to the couch and I sat on his lap again. I closed my eyes so my brain could focus solely on the gentle kisses and touches he was giving me.

"I love you too. They can't take that. Ever." Though I was still worried about what life was like when we signed our lives away to the Capital, I was glad that today I had signed my life away to Beetee forever.


	11. Sappy Chappie

Chapter 11: Sappy Chappie!

"I'm going to take a shower." I announced. I still felt Green Suit's fingers on me and shuddered. After that, I lay down to take a nap. Beetee woke me for dinner. He had dimmed the lights and drawn the shades over the windows. I smiled at him. He was either making the room less harsh on my senses or making it more romantic or both.

"You look lovely, dear." Beetee whispered taking my hands in his.

"I'm only wearing – ordinary clothes." I said. "For the Capital – ordinary." I looked down at a shimmery green shirt and black sweats. I blushed suddenly and realized this was my first meal alone with Beetee. Well – technically, he probably ate something at my bedside when he was coaxing me to eat during my weeks of bed rest. This was the first time we were eating as equals instead of patient and helper. The Capital attendant who helped me when we first got here put platters of roast pork, rice, and vegetables in front of us. "You don't have to cook tonight." I joked. Beetee laughed and took my hands across the table.

"I'm sure the food will be just as good as always." Beetee said smiling.

I took a few bites and looked around the table. It was enormous for just the two of us. Then I realized it usually sat two district tributes, two mentors, and an escort from the Capital. I blinked back tears remembering how as tributes, Terrance and I would sometimes have eating contests to see who could eat what the fastest. "It's hard to come back here year after year." Beetee said. "They're always with you." I nodded. We ate our food without talking much. Maybe it was because it was our first evening married, but for some reason I would suddenly supress a fit of giggles whenever Beetee would smile at me. Which he did quite often.

I never thought I'd spend my wedding night in the Capital. In fact, after the Games, I didn't think I would ever get married, because who would want to marry a bedridden girl who couldn't think straight? Well, apparently Beetee did because he saw my determination even when I didn't.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun streaming into the window. I blinked and looked at the multicolored buildings of the Capital. Some had lights down the sides that blinked off and on even during the daytime. I watched them to see if there was some sort of meaning to the blinking patterns. Nothing came to mind. Beetee grunting and rolling over in his sleep jolted me out of my musings about the buildings. I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. I brushed some hair out of his face before gently tracing outlines on his face and neck. I held his hands and smiled. He seemed pretty deep in his sleep.

As quietly as I could, I climbed out of bed and dressed in a nightgown and robe. I found our attendant and asked her if she would be able to bring up some coffee and muffins. She nodded. A few minutes later, she came out with polished silver coffee set. The coffee aroma was strong and inviting. The muffins were blueberry muffins that smelled like they came fresh out of the oven. I thanked her and headed into the room with the tray. I set it on the nighstand near Beetee and then crawled back into bed. I wanted Beetee to wake up so he could see his breakfast, but I didn't want to disturb his sleep. Maybe this is how he felt all the times he watched me sleep when I was ill. I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly a lullaby came to my head. I began singing it softly.

"Well – good morning to you, dear Wiress." Beetee said smiling. I laughed before he kissed me. "What's this?" He looked at the bedside table before putting his glasses on. "Wow! Room service!" I giggled again. "Did you order the tray and bring it in?"

"Yeah." I said shyly. "I – I guess I wanted to something – for you – for a change." Beetee chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, we can both have breakfast in bed!" Beetee said settling the tray on his lap and handing me a muffin and cup of coffee. "I'll have to tell your grandma what a nice hostess I married!" I blushed before he kissed me again.

"Beetee – things will be – different." I said staring at the designs on my mug. Sitting in the same bed as him with his arm draped around me reminded me that we just made a drastic life change only yesterday.

"Yes." Beetee said. "But you'll still be able to go to school and keep your schedule there. We'll show them the contract and you can use your school projects as part of helping with design work." I nodded.

"Grandma – can she –" I looked at Beetee with a worried expression.

"She can still live in the house." Beetee said smiling. "I wouldn't dream of making her move." I smiled before he kissed me. When we finished breakfast, Beetee put the tray on the dining room table and then changed out of his pajamas into the clothes he wore yesterday. Our clothes had been washed during the night.

We walked hand in hand through the lobby before Beetee found the driver that would take us back to the train station. I spent the train ride curled up on Beetee's lap dozing. The Capital's bright colors and constant movement of cars and people still overwhelmed my senses, but I didn't panic as much as I thought I would. Having Beetee by my side probably had a lot to do with it.

I dozed off anyway and woke up to Beetee trailing kisses down my face and neck. I laughed. "Your lips tickle, Beetee!" I giggled.

"Oh – Wiress – I haven't heard you laugh for so long!" Beetee said, his nose brushing my cheek before his mouth found where my neck met my shoulder. "You're so beautiful, Wiress!" I kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you so much, Beetee!" I wrapped my fingers in his hair and he pulled his head up so our lips could meet. My eyes were closed throroughly enjoying our kiss when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh good, you youngins are home! Well, the old lady hasn't croaked in your absence!" I yelped and whipped my head around to see Grandma standing there looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

"GRANDMA!" I yelped. "We – I – you –" I just stared at her, feeling all the blood rush to my face. _Grandma saw us basically making out! _She stood at the doorway to our car laughing.

"Well, you two've been hitched for a little over twenty-four hours, so I won't say anything, I promise."

"Do you want me to drive, Mrs. Carpenter?" Beetee asked. He was still blushing like mad as well.

"Sure." Grandma said. "I'll be working on my quilt in Wiress's old room, so I will be leaving you two quite alone when we get home."

"Um – Thanks – Grandma." I stammered.

"You've been a big help to us all." Beetee said as he got in the driver's seat. "If you have anything you need in your room, just let me know." We drove back and I smiled. No matter what, I would have these two as my support – as my family.


	12. Changes

A/N: Congratulations, Class of 2012 :) You could say this chapter is for you :) And for those of you that enjoy sappiness, here's a partially sappy chappie :)

* * *

Chapter 12: Changes

"Wiress?" Mr. Jones asked as I was packing up my stuff at the end of the day three weeks from Winter Break.

"Yes Mr. Jones?" I asked. I looked at the circuit board I was holding. The light was bouncing off the gold lines.

"Don't look so worried!" Mr. Jones said laughing. "You're not in trouble." I smiled shyly at him. I have always been shy about getting attention. "So," He began in a low whisper. "How are you adjusting to being Mrs. Tesla?" I nearly dropped the calculator that I was about to place in my drawer.

"I – how –" I stammered. My heart was racing, and the corner of the workbench was digging into my hand – I was gripping it so hard.

"I know the magistrate." Mr. Jones said. "Don't worry, I updated your school records to read: Marital status changed: Married – spouse's identity witheld by student's request." He put the form on the workbench. "It's just missing a signature. The school has to know, Wiress." I nodded. "You've been of age for a while, but this gives you more adult rights in school than merely your age." I nodded and signed the paper. "I'll still call you Wiress Carpenter in class." I smiled. "Speaking of class – do you realize that you have fulfilled your graduation requirements?" I stared at him blankly. "This advanced Civil and Mechanical Engineering II is an elective."

"But – I – would like –" I traced a line that someone had inadvertantly cut into the wood on the table.

"More experience, yes." Mr. Jones said. "Beetee has told me that you are planning on working with him on different inventions. I daresay that's very real world experience. Think of it as an apprenticeship." I nodded.

"Mr. Jones – why –"

"Why am I mentioning this?" Mr. Jones asked. "Well –" He paused. "I received a letter asking if your class-work could tie into your work as an independent contractor. I was thinking about it more, and I think you're at a place where you can continue learning skills outside the classroom. In the real world."

"I – I haven't taken – the -"

"National Engineering Exam? Again, I think you have mastered the material well enough to pass without any questions." Mr. Jones said. I nodded. "You still have hesitations." Tears came unbidden to my eyes.

"I –" I paused. "I don't know – if – I'm strong enough – I – still have to rest often." Mr. Jones nodded.

"Tell you what, I've thought about that and I wrote a letter that you can bring to your physician, and he or she can let you know if that's taking on too much." I nodded. He handed me a piece of paper. "Wiress, I believe in you. I have seen your progress this semester." He smiled at me. "I believe Julie and Melissa are waiting for you downstairs."

"Wow!" Melissa gasped. The three of us were having snacks and finishing up our project. "Wiress – honestly, I'd do it." I stared at her. "The only reason I'm even doing this last semester is because I'm taking English and I put it off until now." We laughed.

"I'm here because I'm not ninteen. I turn ninteen the day after we graduate." Julie groaned.

"Bummer." Melissa and I groaned.

"I – guess – I'll miss –" I looked around at my two best friends that I've had since I started the engineering program and blinked back tears.

"We'll miss you too, Wiress, but we know you'll be making awesome stuff." Julie reassured me before we all were wrapped in a group hug. Just then the doorbell rang. Melissa went to the wall and pushed a button to reveal the person in the lobby who was looking into one of the security cameras. He had his ear to the speaker / microphone.

"Oh Beetee!" Melissa sang. "We have your – sweetie!" Suddenly she and Julie were singing a sappy love song into the microphone in Melissa's apartment causing me to blush. Beetee was chuckling.

"I'll be right up." Beetee said. I still had my face covered with my hands when he opened the door.

"Your friends have beautiful voices, dear." He said. I blushed even more.

"YOU GUYS!" I yelped. Melissa and Julie giggled.

"We have to tease you now, Wiress! Now that you're – attached to someone." Melissa said wiggling her eyebrows. "Hey – you'll do awesome on the national exams. Don't you worry about it! We're rooting for you!"

"Thanks guys!" The three of us shared another group hug before I joined Beetee at the door. "See you tomorrow!"

The morning of my national exam, Grandma had me take anti-nausea medicine just in case. It didn't put me to sleep, but I did feel slightly calmer. She made sure I had seconds of everything before driving me to school. "This is just like old days, isn't it?" Grandma asked smiling at me.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"You'll do very well, my little live-wire." Grandma said kissing me on the cheek. I hugged her before going into the school lobby. It felt weird going into school on a Saturday. A national exam proctor met me.

"I heard from your occupational therapist that you need a special testing environment." He said. "So we're just going to use a conference room. It's quiet and probably less intimidating than sitting in a vacant classroom." I nodded. "You'll have a lamp and ear-plugs if you need them. I will come in when you have half the time, a quarter of the time, and when you're done with the written portion." I nodded. "Do you have any questions?" I shook my head. He smiled at me. I sat down at the table and wrote my name on my booklet and made sure the calculator was in working order. I looked at the clock on the wall. At exactly 9am, I began the exam. Soon, I was absorbed in typical engineering problems and formulas. The proctor's entrances didn't bother me because he had told me about them ahead of time. I was beginning to check my work when he came in halfway through exam time.

The next part of the exam was looking at actual machines and writing proposals of how to fix different problems that were clearly marked on the equipment. This was in an empty shop/lab type room. Some problems were standard, and the last one was probably the most complicated. I handed my booklet to the proctor and shook his hand. Grandma and Beetee were waiting in the lobby for me. I leaned against Beetee as we pulled away from the school. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Beetee. I was in bed and in my pajamas. The sky was dark. Grandma was in the doorway with a bowl of soup. "You need to eat, little one!" She said smiling. "Then back to bed with you." I nodded gratefully and took her advice.

Melissa, Julie, and I finished our presentation on the last day of class for the semester. I clicked to the last slide of our presentation and the class burst into applause. "I can't believe you guys made a plastic model of your machine!" Mike yelped. He was sitting in the front row. "Way to make all of our other projects look like F's next to yours!" he groaned.

"Now now, Mike." Mr. Jones said good naturely. "I grade on a rubric that you all have. Not on who's presentation is the flashiest. Ladies, I do think your plastic model is very nice."

"Oh – thank Miss Engineer here." Julie piped up pointing at me. I blushed and stared at a blinking light on the computer. We sat down at our benches and Mr. Jones carefully moved our model out of the way.

"Alright then." Mr. Jones said smiling. "Now, we ended a tad early because I have some class anouncements. First of all, if you signed up for an apprenticeship for next semster but have not been able to find a site, _please_ talk to the placement coordinator during your free period which most of you have right after this class." He paused. "Secondly, I would like to recognize one of your classmates for having an exceptional semster. She returning to school after enduring – enormous hardship – and has probably been an inspiration to us all. She is planning on graduating early." I could feel my ears burn. Unless there was someone else that was also graduating and had some sort of nasty experience this semester, he could only be talking about one person. And she was sitting in my seat. "The school's received the results of her National Engineering Exam, and I'm pleased to announce that her score falls at the 97% percentile." Everyone gasped – me included. "Our school is proud to present to her the Distinguished Graduate Award." Mr. Jones held up a plaque that was on a wood backing. The plaque itself was steel with letters etched in it. "Wiress Carpenter, please come forward." I gulped. It took me a moment to focus as the whole class erupted into loud cheering.

"Go get it!" Julie squealed next to me. She gave me a quick hug. "Don't be shy, Wiress! You earned it!" I focused on the blue background of the plaque's lettering as I stood up shakily and made my way to the front of the room. As I stood at the front of the room, I noticed Grandma and Beetee in the back. They were both beaming through their tears. I smiled. This was a good end to a chapter in my life. I knew Grandma, Beetee, and my friends would be with me to help me overcome any challenges as well as celebrate my achievements in the new phase of life that was opening up starting from that moment on.


	13. Victory Tour I

Chapter 13: Victory Tour Part 1

I woke up to a blizzard outside my window. _Maybe the Victory Tour will be cancelled._ I thought hopefully. Seeing blowing snow made me feel cold, so I snuggled closer to Beetee. "Morning." he mumbled into my hair.

"Beetee – it's snowing." I whispered looking up at him smiling. "Maybe –"

"Maybe we can just stay here all morning?" Beetee asked reading my mind. I giggled. "I wouldn't mind that." Thoughts of the snow and the Victory tour dissapeared as I was lost in Beetee's kisses and touches.

Sometime later, we were pulled out of our intense focus on each other by a knock at the door. "Whenever you two are ready, there's a colorful group of guests in the lobby." Grandma's voice carried through the door. I thought I heard her laughing to herself as she walked downstairs.

"It's not too stormy?" I asked in the living room. Eustacia our escort was flanked by our prep team. They were all chattering happily about the tour as they got Beetee and I ready.

"Oh – no no no!" Eustacia said giggling as she buttoned up my fur coat and adjusted my scarf, muff, and gloves. "The trains can go through any sort of weather, dearie!" I nodded. I looked at Beetee who was also bundled up. Grandma smiled at us.

"Wiress, make sure you get a lot of rest and stay warm out there, ok?" She asked. She wrapped me in a hug. Even though I knew I would be safe, I didn't like the idea of leaving her again. "Don't worry about me, dear, the old lady can fend for herself." Grandma said in my ear. I smiled.

"I love you, Grandma." I said smiling.

"I know, honey." Grandma replied.

"We'll look after her for you, Mrs. Carpenter." Eustacia said smiling. "Well, well, let's get this victory tour on the road!" She cheered opening the door. A barrage of people with cameras and other filming equipment lined the sidewalk leading to the car we would ride in to the train station. Beetee and I walked down the sidewalk with our arms around each other and we rode to the train station in silence.

"So, Wiress, dear, how have you been spending your life as a Victor?" The nearly all yellow lady on my prep-team asked as she vigorously scrubbed down my body with exfoliant. I had nicknamed her lemon because her scrubbing made my skin feel like it was being soaked in acid. We were on our way to District 12. I was in the prep car. Beetee was on the other side of the car getting ready also.

"Oh – I took my engineering certification exam and graduated."

"Lovely, dear! Lovely! Now – what talent do you have to show the citizens of Panem?"

"Inventing things." I said truthfully.

"Oh." I detected a bit of dissapointment in her face. "You know, Ben, the District 2 victor took up boxing and weight-lifting! Think about it – he'll be even more handsome than he was when he went to his Games!" She gushed. "Don't you like your men muscular and strong?"

"Well – strong." I said thinking about all the times Beetee had to lift or carry me when I was ill. "And intelligent." I thought of our times discussing his and my engineering projects. "I'm sure Ben is intelligent – you know – having won the Games." I said as an afterthought.

"Do you have any men that are your favorites? I'm sure District 3 has some handsome ones _somewhere_ in there!" The man with purple hair asked as he cut my toenails.

"Beetee." I said quickly. Then I realized that we were keeping our marriage a secret, so I didn't say anything else.

"Oh – how lovely! Of course you'd want to find another Victor! After all, you'd be in his league now." _Now? Would you have said that I wasn't in his league when I was ill or when I was recovering from my Games and he was showing me he loved me through his caregiving?_

"Y – Yes – he is – strong – intellegent. Kind." I said smiling, and restraining myself from kicking the purple man in the face. "He's very kind and caring. He – He helps my grandmother. And – when I was ill."

"Lovely!" Lemon said before she and both the ladies and guys on the prep-team started talking about their most recent adventures with men. I tuned them out and thought about Beetee as they finished their work.

We walked to the town square of District 12. The stage was set up as it would be for Reaping Day. It wasn't a blizzard like it was in Three, but it was still cold. I noticed some of the citizens had ragged coats. I suddenly felt greedy in my fur coat watching two girls shivering and holding on to each other wearing only ragged sweaters. I remembered when I would have to wear several sweaters and then my raincoat before Grandma was able to buy me a new winter coat. "Would we be able to –" I asked Eustacia quietly. I was sitting in the middle of her and Beetee.

"To help the Districts in some way?" Beetee finished.

"Pardon?" Eustacia asked.

"As victors, are we allowed to give gifts to the districts?" Beetee asked. "I think Wiress was thinking about coats for some of the kids here."

"Oh – well – " Eustacia laughed. "Well - they can certainly get new coats if you help them increase coal production." She said before giggling. "Anyway, you two – you're up!" The mayor gave a welcome speech before leaving the podium. It was my turn.

"Remember – like we practiced." Beetee said in my ear. He squeezed my hand for good luck.

"Good afternoon, District 12." I paused getting my bearings and finding a window in one of the buildings to focus on. "Thank you for your hospitallity today. I remember Tara and Michel, your tributes. They worked very hard in training and did their best. I know you wish they were here today." I paused. "In their honor, I would like to invent a machine that would help you in coal-production. Thank you." I stepped away from the podium and restrained myself from running back to Beetee and curling up on his lap. The mayor gave his standard congratulatory speech and handed me a medal on behalf of the people of District 12.

We headed into the Mayor's house to have a dinner with him and his family as well as the peacekeepers and some of the merchants from the district. The lead mine foreman and I were soon discussing the mines and what type of invention I could work on. "I'm working on – another project – but soon – I think I can begin." I said.

"I – we'd be very grateful." The mine foreman said smiling. "Anything to make our mines safer – so we can increase coal imports to the Capital to bring pride to our district."

"Thank you." Beetee said smiling. I smiled at him and rubbed my eyes. I was nearly falling asleep and we were only halfway through the meal. I spent the meal watching the lights on the wall cast by the crystal chandelier over the table. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. I noticed he practically had to lift me out of my chair and drag me out of the Mayor's house. I shook the mayor's hand again and thanked him for the dinner.

"No problem. Get some rest, dear." He said quietly. I smiled. Eustacia was talking to people and laughing as she made her way down the driveway from his house. I felt like I was plodding along. I tripped over something and felt Beetee scooping me up in his arms.

"Beetee - do you ever get tired -" I asked worriedly.

"I never tire of caring for you, hon." Beetee whispered before my body forced me into the blackness of sleep.

The next thing I was aware of was feeling the train moving. I opened my eyes to see sun streaming through the window. The sheets were thrown back on the other side of the bed. Beetee was up. His voice and Eustacia's carried into the room. It sounded like Beetee was trying to stop Eustacia from coming into the room to wake me. "You need to let her sleep!" Beetee said in a frustrated tone. "She almost didn't make it through dinner last night! She can't get sick again –" Eustacia screeched something. "WELL, NO WONDER YOU CAPITALITES RELY ON US TO INVENT THINGS OR OTHERWISE DO SOMETHING OF SUBSTANCE IF IT YOU SPEND WHOLE DAYS DRESSING FOR PARTIES!" Beetee stomped off and slammed open the door to our bedroom. His face turned from angry to guilty the second I opened my eyes. I had feigned being asleep under the covers, but even I couldn't have slept through that outburst.

"Beetee –" I said sitting up. My hair was sticking out at odd angles and my pajamas were hopelessly wrinkled, but yet he looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the room. He sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry Wiress. I just got so – angry." I rubbed his shoulders. He began to relax a little. "You should go back to sleep."

"I will." I said. "You should rest too – calm yourself down." I smiled at him and took his face in my hands. "Wouldn't want to upset Eustacia as she gets ready for her party." Beetee chuckled in spite of himself .

"This victory tour is immensely better than the others I've been forced to attend." Beetee said smiling.I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a beautiful lady named Wiress by my side." He whispered in my ear before we found ourselves tangled in each other's kisses.

"I'm here for you, you know." I whispered into his neck as we held each other.

"I know." Beetee said. True to my word, I fell asleep as Beetee sat in bed sketching on his engineering pad.


	14. Victory Tour II

Chapter 14: Victory Tour II

The Victory Tour fell into a predictable routine. After the evening festivities Eustacia, our escort, would sleep in until noon. Beetee and I worked on sketches for our inventions in the morning. After lunch, I was prepped and dressed for meeting the people in whatever district we were travelling to. "You know, you're more talkative today." The purple stylist said smiling.

"Thanks." I said smiling watching them adjust the shimmery fabric on my dress.

"Isn't the Victory Tour fun?" Lemon gushed.

"I – I suppose." I admitted. "I like talking to the head manufacturers –" I paused as the prep team started powdering my face. "About my inventions."

"Oh dearie – you work so hard!" another member said sighing. "Don't you like the parties at the mayors' houses? District 10 had the loveliest fondue fountain…" I smiled as the prep-team rambled about the different parties.

"Wow." Beetee said as I came out of the prep car. I was wearing a sea-green dress as we were entering District 4. I could hear the sound of the waves against the beach. "You look lovely as always." He said softly taking my hands. Every time he said that, I would blush madly.

"Ok you two! We're nearly at the station!" Eustacia screeched. I also noticed her voice didn't through my head as badly as it did right after the Games. I took Beetee's hand and we walked to the Mayor's house. It had a nice view of the ocean. I stared at it captivated before I went to the front where the Mayor would give his speech to the citizens of his district. I gave my customary speech recognizing the tributes and then including a promise to help the district somehow with my inventions. I always felt sad giving those speeches because two youth from the district had to die for me to stand here. When I walked back to Beetee, he wrapped me in a hug. I could see in his eyes that he knew exactly how I felt.

The beach in the back of the mayor's house was reserved for the victory party. After the mayor congratulated me and I talked with some of the head fishers about possible inventions, Beetee and I excused ourselves to go outside. I kicked off my shoes and waded in the water. "Beetee – look –" I picked up a shiny clam-shell.

"The other half is here." Beetee said spotting another shell a few feet away.

"It's broken." I said pointing to where a part on the wider ridge was chipped away. Beetee put his hand over mine that was holding my shell. We put the shell-halves together.

"It's still beautiful." Beetee whispered. Tears came to my eyes as I realized his double meaning.

"Like you are." I said smiling. "Like – like us." Our hands wrapped around each other, with the clam shells in our grasp as we kissed with the ocean gently splashing around our feet. Eustacia had to call for us several times, but with an opportunity to tell Beetee how much I loved him while he whispered in my ear how much he loved me back made me want to stay in this moment for eternity. We reluctantly pulled apart enough to walk with our arms around each other after a very flustered Eustacia who was trying to keep us on her schedule.

"You two always manage to wander off!" Eustacia chided as the train wound its way to the Capital. "None of that tonight! There are _a lot_ of people that want to see Wiress, and you can't just whisk her away!" She said pointing to Beetee grinning jokingly over lunch the second to final day of the tour.

"Alright." Beetee said good-naturedly. I looked at the two halves of the clam-shells that we had picked up from District 4. I had kept them with me on the train and left them only to attend the evening events. We had to eat quickly and get prepped as the party at the Capital would be quite lavish.

"Into the tub with you!" Lemon squealed. I nodded and gratefully soaked in a flower-scented bubble bath. "We need to scrub all the grime from the Districts off you, you know!" She giggled. I was too tired to scowl at her. I fell asleep in spite of her vigorous scrubbing.

"WAKE UP! OH MY GOODNESS!" A screech caused me to open my eyes and sit up suddenly. I shook Lemon off me and nearly leapt out of the tub. I also realized the train had stopped. We were obviously at the Capital.

"What's wrong - what do you –" I began as the prep-team was running around completely beside themselves. _Stay calm. Stay focused._ I thought, knowing I had to keep my sensory overload at bay for as long as I could.

"President Snow!" the purple man screeched. "He wants you off the train! This minute! Oh – my goodness – we're not even half done!"

"Just let her come out. She can find something sensible to wear in our room." My knees nearly turned to jelly out of relief to hear Beetee's commanding voice. I wrapped my robe around me before running across the slippery tiles to fall into his arms. He picked me up and slammed the door in the prep-team's sqwaking screeching faces.

"What does he want?" I asked quietly, but not hiding the terror I felt.

"I don't know, hon." He whispered. He tightened his grip around me. "Silly prep-team. I'm sorry they scared you so." I nodded.

"How did you know –" I asked looking at the dress Beetee had laid out on the bed.

"You would think this dress is suitable for the occasion?" He asked. I smiled at him before putting on the simple cream-colored short-sleeved collared dress. I buttoned it up and Beetee tied the sash around my waist. I looked at Beetee in his usual slacks and button-up shirt. I straightened his pocket-protector and collar.

"We could be our own prep-team for each other, you know." I said quietly.

"I wouldn't complain, but our flamboyant crew would say otherwise." Beetee said before we exchanged a quick hug and kiss. "Let's go meet our Commander in Chief." Two peacekeepers escorted us from the train station to the entrance of the Presidential Mansion. We were led into none other than the Oval Office where President Snow was sitting at his desk. He smiled at us over a genuine silver tea-set.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tesla. Good afternoon - Miss Carpenter." President Snow smiled at us. We slowly walked through the doorway and allowed him to shake our hands. "Please be seated." We sat in the two chairs across from his desk. "I hear you are quite the team when it comes to inventions." President Snow said. "I've captured some of your drawings on film." He smiled at us.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"I hope it will be a privledge to invent for the Capital, Miss Carpenter." President Snow said smiling again. I was reminded of a predator that would try and lure his prey in by pretending to be harmless. "I daresay – you and Mr. Tesla are an _extraordinarly_ close engineering team." Beetee and I remained silent. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my hand in his, but I kept my hands folded in my lap. "I am honored that Wiress has chosen to be my co-inventor." Beetee said choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, that fact has not escaped me, Mr. and Mrs. Tesla." President Snow said pridefully. "I will let you both fly under the radar, as you know victors are to devote themselves _fully_ to the Capital and the nation of Panem. I expect – since you both have so close of a union, you will produce inventions twice as superior as what would be expected of someone inventing individually. Otherwise – I shall decide how you both will seperately be useful to the Capital." He took a drink of tea and stared at us. "Good day to you both." He said before snapping his fingers to summon the two peacekeepers. They escorted us out of the office wordlessly. My hand found Beetee's, and we walked in silence. I let my mind wander as we were marched down long hallways lined with ornate couches and colorful doors. It was only when we were led to a set of elevators that took us to the basement that I realized something was wrong. _We're not following Victory Tour procedures anymore. _


	15. I Won't Break

Chapter 15: I Won't Break

The air was dank and smelled of mold and blood. Beetee squeezed my hand reassuringly. Before we could open our mouths, the peacekeepers pulled our grasping hands apart.

"You'll wait here for the ceremony." They commanded before marching us to separate rooms. My small room was no more than three by five feet long and had a plastic mat on the ground. I scooted over toward the concrete wall and knocked.

"Beetee?" I asked. I felt a painful burst of electricity course across my palm. I pulled back shakily. I lightly traced the wall. My finger was zapped at regular intervals. I lay down on the mat and began working out how the concrete was electrified without visible wires. I wondered what was happening to Beetee. They couldn't hurt me because I was the most recent Victor and had to make an apperance at some point. _They could theoretically finish the tour without Beetee._ I closed my eyes and wrapped the mat around myself while recalling the sensation of his arms around me in an attempt to control my shivering. Footsteps came down the hall. I sat up and gripped the windowsill of the small window at the top of the door to hoist myself up. I felt another current of electricity go through my palms. I fell back on the mat. The voltage was higher; each of my palms had a thin straight-lined welt on them. Suddenly I heard his voice.

"Wiress? I won't let them hurt you." I sat up and wrapped my hand around the doorhandle. I gasped as a stronger current seared the skin on my hand. Crying in pain, I pulled my hand back to find an electrical burn going across my palm. My blood had smeared across the doorhandle. _Sit down, Wiress. Sit diwn._ I thought. "Wiress?" I heard a knock at the door.

"I can't. There's a – live – current." I called. The knocking was insistent. I slowly reached my hand out, but I felt the humming of the current against my fingers and pulled my hand back. I took some fabric in the under-skirts of my dress and wrapped it around my burnt hand.

I bit my lip to keep from crying. All I wanted to do was lay on the mat and retreat into my own world. However, I couln't. Beetee helped pull me out of my prison of my mind, and I could tell that my brain was slowly healing. _They can't take my brain. They need it. Beetee helped heal my brain. I can't slip away._ I closed my eyes and called to mind our inventions that we were sketching that morning. I could hear Beetee's voice getting more frantic as the hours passed, but I knew I would only be met with an electric shock. Being so close to him, but yet out of his grasp was nearly unbearable.

I whispered calculations to myself as I estimated the surface areas of the floors, walls, and ceiling. I whispered pi to a thousand places. _Focus on inventing. Focus on what you were drawing this morning. _Suddenly I remembered how Snow had mentioned that he saw our drawings. He could have recorded Beetee's voice and then distorted it. I sat up suddenly. "Beetee's not out there." I said. "It's a recording of his voice." I faced the door. "I know the truth. You can't break me. I'm not a defective machine. I was put back together. You need me. Let me go! You need me! You need both of us. Let us go!" I said as loud as I could.

Silence. No calling my name from Beetee, no footsteps coming toward or away from the door. I took deep breaths willing myself not to loose composure and fling myself at the door not caring what happens. I heard a lock being released. The hum of the current around my cell fell silent. The peacekeeper that escorted me into the room held the door as I walked out of the room. We were the only ones in the hallway.


	16. Uniquely Whole

Chapter 16: Uniquely Whole

The door opened. The peacekeeper that marched me into the cell was standing there. "Mrs. Tesla. Your hands, please." He slapped some healing cream over them. "Come this way." He walked briskly down the hallways of the basement. I was feeling weak from not eating since this morning and my most recent ordeal. However, I willed myself to keep pace with him. _I will see Beetee again._ _Just a few more steps._ We took an elevator up to the ground floor where we entered a room painted navy blue. A bright yellow couch was along one wall, and a mirror above a dresser was along another wall.

"Get these on!" Eustacia said frantically shoving gloves that matched my dress into my hands. "We're almost two minutes late!" She squealed at the peacekeeper. "You should've have gotten her sooner!" She ran a brush through my hair tsking the whole time.

"It's ok, Eustacia." I said as I gratefully slipped my hands in the gloves. They were coated on the inside with healing cream. Eustacia took me by the elbow and opened the door. I was on a stage above a large dinning room filled with Capitalites that were cheering and screaming. I waved and smiled at them.

"Greetings, citizens of the Capital of Panem!" President Snow said. "I present to you, Wiress Carpenter: Victor of the 54th Hunger Games!" He looked at me intensely. I stared out with a confident expression on my face as he put a small circle of gold on my head. The crowd went wild. Eustacia took my elbow and we walked down the center aisle of the tables, stopping as we greeted people.

The rest of the evening was a blur. I could feel myself slipping back in to my own world, but all the Capitalites cared about was whether I smiled and waved at them. After a few more hours, Eustacia took me from the mansion to the train that would take us back to Three for good. She released my arm when we got to a familiar looking door. "Off you go. You have a good night, Wiress." She said smiling.

The most wonderful sight waited for me on the other side of the door. Beetee was sitting on the bed. He had been arranging his pens in his pocket protector for the umptenth time per his usual nervous habit when I opened the door. His face instantly went from intense worry to intense elation when his eyes met mine.

"WIRESS!" In two bounds, I was several inches off the floor as he wrapped his arms around me and twirled me around. We landed less than gracefully on the bed. "You're ok – You fought them, honey - you won their games again!" He murmured as he peppered my face with kisses.

"You –" I paused tracing his face with my hands.

"They trapped me in here watching their security camera feed." Beetee explained. He took off my gloves and examined my hands. "You're so strong, Wiress, never forget that."

"I'm strong because of you, Beetee." I whispered. "You put me back together – not the same as I was before –" I paused looking into his eyes. "But – you – complete the rest."

"You do too, Wiress." Beetee whispered. "I was broken after my games. You made me whole again." Before I drifted off to sleep much much later in the night, I smiled feeling my heart beat perfectly in sync with Beetee's. The Capital had broken us down individually, but together, we were joined together to make a uniquely beautiful whole.

THE END!


End file.
